Penny For Your Thoughts
by montag
Summary: the breakdown of Cath and Eddie's marriage through the eyes of the people involved...(please review! please!)
1. GRISSOM

Author : Montag  
  
Disclaimer : If you see them or hear about them on TV, then they are not mine.  
  
Author's Note : [Cath/Griss] Brings "Nothing but the Best" and "Question Everything" together. This is my take on the breakdown of Catherine and Eddie's marriage through the eyes of different characters...bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Penny For Your Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GRISSOM  
  
  
  
"Catherine - Catherine, come on, wake up. You hear me? Wake up, Cath."  
  
I picked up her limp, broken body from the floor, and drawing her close, I carried her to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I stepped into the bathtub, balancing against the tiled wall. I yanked roughly at the faucet, and held her unconscious form under the water that rained down on us, drenching our clothes until it stuck to the skin.  
  
"Catherine - Catherine, wake up."  
  
She coughed back to life, opening her eyes weakly as if a thousand pound weights had been place on her eyelids.  
  
"Grissom?" Her voice echoed subtly against the plain walls of the bathroom; the background filled with an eerie hum of falling water.  
  
Turning off the faucet, I climbed out of the tub, and trailed wet footprints down the hardwood floors of the hallway and out the house. Scrambling, I opened the door of the Tahoe parked on the driveway and placed her soaked figure across the backseats. Racing back into the house, I grabbed some towels from the linen closet, and rushed back out, slamming the door forcefully behind me. I threw towels around her shivering body, and wrapped her up tightly.  
  
Her gaze met mine. I exhaled, exasperated. Without answering, I closed the car door, and hastily got into the Tahoe. The engine roared to life as I swerved unevenly out of the driveway.  
  
"Grissom,"  
  
I stepped down on the gas harshly, speeding down the empty, deserted street.  
  
"Grissom," She called again.  
  
Letting out an uneasy sigh, I gripped the steering wheel tighter, wanting to strangle the mechanical life out of it. "Yeah?"  
  
"Grissom, where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere." I replied matter-of-factly. "Nowhere."  
  
"You're taking me to the hospital."  
  
I looked up into the rear view mirror and caught her eyes, feeling disbelief and guilt coursing through my veins. She had barely been conscious for two minutes, yet she knew me like a book she had finished reading three minutes ago. Slowly, I lowered my eyes back to the road. No words would come.  
  
"You're taking me to the hospital." She continued, tears clouding her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," I answered softly, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Grissom, don't - "  
  
"This has gone on too far." I said starkly, more to myself than to her.  
  
"I'm dealing with - "  
  
"This isn't dealing with it, Catherine."  
  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
  
"I know enough." I snapped back, though I really didn't mean to.  
  
"Grissom, please, don't do this."  
  
"Well, I can't just stand around, watching him do this to you."  
  
"Grissom, please - "  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not going to the hos - "  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not. Let me out."  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"Grissom, pull over and let me out."  
  
"Catherine - "  
  
"Gil,"  
  
I flinched mentally at the use of my first name. I glanced at the rear view mirror again, and saw her pained eyes.  
  
"Gil, I'm not going." She said steadily, her eyes unwavering.  
  
Unwillingly, I pulled over to the side of the road, letting the engine idle. She had an undeniable effect over me. I cursed under my breath. The clock read 2:21 AM.  
  
It was only two hours earlier when I had worried myself to the point of oblivion. A) She hadn't shown up for work. B) She didn't call in. C) I left a half dozen messages on her answering machine. And lastly, D) I always feared that a night like this would come.  
  
And, needless to say, it did.  
  
She was waiting. She was waiting for me to make a move. I got out of the seatbelt, and turned around facing her. She was lying across the backseats, her hair soaked, a mass of towels wrapped clumsily around her. Her piercing blue eyes stared back at mine ambivalently, already knowing she had won.  
  
Which she had.  
  
I reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. I touched her pale cheek. She looked like a porcelain doll. I swallowed hard, and nodded slowly. A weary smile played its way across her lips.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." I said quietly, pulling my seatbelt back on.  
  
"You better." She whispered, allowing her eyes to close.  
  
So, I drove. I drove her to my house. Without waking her, I carried her in, and placed her gently on my bed. I pulled out extra bed sheets and covered her up. I figured she would sleep for the rest of the night, but she didn't. She woke up within a half hour or so.  
  
"Grissom?" I heard her voice call out.  
  
I made it to the bedroom within a few strides and found her sitting up from bed. "You feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Why don't you go take a shower."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
I steadied her to her feet. "There are extra towels in the bathroom."  
  
While she showered, I sat at the dining room table, drowning my anxieties with coffee. I was on my fourth cup by the time she came out.  
  
"Catherine, we have to - "  
  
"Talk. I know."  
  
She sat down at the table across from me as I poured her a mug.  
  
"Milk and one sugar, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
She swallowed a gulp, waiting for me to talk first.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
Tears welled up quickly at her eyes, and fell, splashing silently on the table. She wouldn't look at me.  
  
"Catherine, tell me what happened."  
  
"Eddie - he, you know..."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Well, it's has to be something."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No, tell me what happened."  
  
"He - " She sighed, "He had an affair."  
  
I nodded slowly and didn't answer. Maybe she wouldn't know. I looked away and stared at the rim of the coffee mug. Maybe she wouldn't know. But she knows everything about me. As much as I try to hide, she sees pass my facade.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" She asked bluntly, noticing my sudden change of attitude.  
  
"Yeah," I made out with difficulty. "Yeah, I knew."  
  
She stared at me with this look. This look like she had been betrayed. Her eyes flashed with pain, but she didn't look away. God, I wanted her to.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Grissom?"  
  
"You have a daughter, Cath." I said slowly. "I didn't want to be the guy that broke up a family like that."  
  
"I trusted you....I can't believe you didn't tell me. How'd you find out?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"I saw them at a bar."  
  
"I wish you had told me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your doing."  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"She - Melanie, well, she came to the house. She was standing at the front door, waiting for him. So, what the hell, I blew up, and told her to never set foot on the property again. That was when Eddie came. Melanie left, and, well, you know the rest..."  
  
"Where's Lindsey?"  
  
"At the sitter's."  
  
"Catherine, you have to do something."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
"You have to do something. This is getting out of control."  
  
"It'll be okay. I'm dealing with it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm dealing with it, I said."  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"No, I don't think you did."  
  
"Catherine - "  
  
"Gil, enough. I don't need this right now, okay? I don't need a psychiatrist. I don't need a doctor. I don't need a marriage counselor. I don't need any of those, Gil. I just need a friend right now. All right? Please, Gil, just leave it alone."  
  
I nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
She stood from the table, and I walked her to the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and winced. I looked at her questioningly. She lifted part of her shirt to reveal a dark bruise on her ribs. I sat down beside her and touched her cheek, wiping away a tear with my thumb. I shook my head.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you, Cath. He really doesn't."  
  
"I know." She replied, "I know now."  
  
"You better get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
I pulled the bed sheets over her. And suddenly, I did something very out of character. I kissed her forehead. I think I surprised both of us.  
  
"You won't leave me, will you, Gil?" She asked softly when I headed toward the door.  
  
"I'll be right outside."  
  
"But you won't really leave, will you?"  
  
"I might as well be here worrying to hell about you than anywhere else worrying to hell about you."  
  
"Thanks. I really mean it."  
  
Looking at her once more before turning off the light, I closed the bedroom door quietly, leaving a part of myself behind in there with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[End Part One of Six] 


	2. MELANIE

Disclaimer still stands.  
  
Author's Note : Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate your response. Believe it or not, this chapter's from the point of view of Melanie. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think anyone ever wrote a story from her perspective. So, I thought it'd be interesting to see that progress. As well as Eddie (that bastard!), but that's for later.  
  
These chapters are not in order. So you'll have to use your head a little to juxtapose the events as I give them to you. Be forewarned...this chapter has some cursing (well, more than I usually write).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Penny For Your Thoughts (Part Two)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MELANIE  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think I'm entitled to ask that and get an answer considering you're standing at my front door on my property."  
  
"Hey, lady, no need to get nasty. I'm Melanie. I'm waiting for Eddie Willows. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm his wife."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I never saw her before. Eddie never told me what she looked like. He rarely talked about her at all. All I knew was he was married to a woman named Catherine and he had a six year old daughter.  
  
"You're Eddie's wife?"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, showing up at my house?"  
  
"Eddie - Eddie - he, uh - he said to meet him here. He said you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Oh, so because I wouldn't be here, it makes it all okay?"  
  
"Well, apparently you have issues with your husband or else he wouldn't have come to me." I blurted out suddenly.  
  
She wasn't easily enraged though. Her voice was as steady as it ever was.  
  
"You are in no position to be judging me. You don't even know who I am. Now, get off my property."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you. Eddie invited me here."  
  
"I don't give a fuck what Eddie did or told you. I want you off my property." She shot back evenly.  
  
And for a moment, I felt my heart jump in fear of what she would do. I mean, I even remember the day that I found my old boyfriend cheating on me. I was ready to sock that bitch one when I saw her. I guess I could understand Catherine's point of view, but shit, this was different. Well, no, it's relatively the same, but I was on the receiving end of all the stuff I had said now. And this time, I was the one who was wrong. And I'll admit that, but it's more.  
  
I was in love. I was in love with Eddie. He would've never come on to me if there were no problems in this marriage in the first place. And I guess at the back of my mind I did feel a trace of guilt. I knew that, but I couldn't just give up on my attraction to Eddie just because his wife now knew about us.  
  
But then again, he had a daughter. They had a daughter together. And yet there I was standing at the front door tearing this family apart.  
  
"What the hell are you still standing around here for? Fuck off."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but at that moment, Eddie's black bronco came barreling down the street. The tires screeched to a halt, two micrometers from the curb. He got out and looked at us speechless. Speechless. And of all things, Eddie Willows was the last person in the world to be speechless.  
  
But he was standing there, gawking at us silently. The thing that got me, I think, was that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at me in an almost apologetic way. And for a lingering moment I felt sorry for Catherine. I guess the blame for their breaking marriage went both ways.  
  
I got myself into a war that I couldn't afford to lose. I loved Eddie, and yet, I couldn't get rid of that gross, sick feeling at the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Catherine, what - what are you doing here?" He finally made out, walking up the sidewalk to stand next to me. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? It's a quarter to two. You're late."  
  
"To hell with work. I want to know how long you've been screwing around with this woman." She glanced menacingly at me.  
  
And I couldn't defend myself. I didn't have the right to. I guess I was wrong, but I haven't been able to bring myself to say it aloud. I was torn. For one, I had been in her situation before, but I was in love. I couldn't just let that go.  
  
Eddie touched my arm and I looked at him. "You better go. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, Mel."  
  
And so I stalked off into the dark as they proceeded to argue with each other.  
  
Shit, I cursed myself. Look at the mess you've created.  
  
But no, it wasn't totally my fault. They both had their own problems. As I understand from Eddie, she works nightshift as a forensic scientist. Well, nobody can blame the guy for being lonely. But hell, he went out drinking all the time too which was his own flaw. In fact that's how we met. I had to drive him home because he was so intoxicated that night we met. The three of us all had are own faults that contributed to this moment. It was inevitable. I knew she'd find out one of these days. I guess I didn't think it'd happen like this.  
  
Well, what the fuck did I think it would happen like - We'd have tea and crumpets out on the terrace and hold a civilized, intellectual conversation?  
  
Anyway, a few hours later, Eddie came by my apartment. With a dozen roses. And a sentimental apology. That was when the guilt really set in. I was honest with myself though at that moment when he showed up. I knew I was a coward. A damned coward in love with a married man.  
  
"Eddie, you don't have to apologize."  
  
"I want to. I'm sorry you had to put up with her."  
  
"Really, it was nothing." I answered quickly, feeling the shame bearing down on me.  
  
"No, it's not." He replied, "I'm really sorry. Now, tell me you'll forgive me and you'll still be my girl."  
  
I smiled, feeling uneasy inside. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's perfect."  
  
"Well, that's one damn bruise on your face." I said, pointing out the dark, tender area under his eye. He winced at my touch.  
  
"No, no. It's okay."  
  
"Are you sure? What happened with Catherine?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that, Mel."  
  
"But I do. I don't even know what to think right now."  
  
"Everything's fine. I don't want you thinking about this. There's nothing to worry about. It's all being taken care of."  
  
"I just don't want to get into anything serious before you settle everything with your wife."  
  
"Don't worry yourself over it. It's over between Cath and me. The end has been in sight for a long time now. It was bound to happen, Mel. Cath and I, we got off on the wrong foot, and since then we haven't even been able to set things straight. There's nothing left fighting for between us anymore."  
  
"Does she feel that way?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's over for me." He said. "But for us, it's just beginning."  
  
He leaned in and kissed me. And as great as the night was, I couldn't help but let my mind drift into some awkward form of guilt-ridden triumph.  
  
  
  
  
  
[End Part Two of Six] 


	3. LINDSEY

Disclaimer : Yeah, I wish.  
  
Author's Note : I hope you're getting the sequence of the chapters. Let me know if you are clueless, now or later. Just let me know. I found this pretty angsty considering this is all from a five-six year old's point of view.  
  
Some cursing.  
  
Please review! Thanks a lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Penny For Your Thoughts (Part Three)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINDSEY  
  
  
  
"Hey, baby."  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" I ran into her arms as she greeted me at the doorway as I returned home that night.  
  
"Did you have fun at Jeremy's?"  
  
I nodded. Then, "How come you didn't come home this morning? I didn't get to see you before school like I always do."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened. I spent the night at Uncle Grissom's."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I, uh - wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything's okay now. And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have to go to work tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay." I sat down at the kitchen table watching her back as she washed the dishes at the sink. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will Daddy be home too?"  
  
She set two glasses in the cabinet as if she didn't hear my question.  
  
"I don't know." She finally said. "I don't know about Daddy."  
  
"Is everything okay, Mommy?" I asked again later as she tucked me into bed. I was sensing something I couldn't quite place. She sat down on the bed and untangled the knots in my hair tactfully.  
  
"Lindsey, I want you to listen to me, all right?" Both her voice and eyes were serious.  
  
I nodded in reply.  
  
"Whatever happens, I will always love you. You know that, right?"  
  
"I know, Mommy. I love you too."  
  
"Don't ever forget that, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Now go to sleep." She stood to her feet and turned off the light at the doorway so that the light in the hallway cascaded in, forming a silhouette.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you. I didn't create this situation; I'm dealing with it."  
  
I woke up to the sound of her angry voice. Daddy was home. I could hear him yelling too.  
  
"So you're basically telling me you had no part in all this? Is that what you're saying? Answer me, you bitch."  
  
Glass crashed into pieces on the floor. I sat up in bed and hugged my pillow tightly.  
  
"I saw you, Catherine. I saw Grissom drive up here and - "  
  
"I was unconscious because of you, and you're blaming this on me?"  
  
"What the fuck are you getting so worked up about anyway? So what - I slept with Melanie. You slept with Grissom and pretended like it was nothing - "  
  
"No, I did not. And that's not even the point."  
  
"Then, what the fuck is the point?"  
  
Tears fell from my eyes. They were always fighting now. It seemed like it never stopped. And they would always think that I didn't hear. That I didn't know they were yelling and saying bad words, but I knew. I didn't know what was wrong though. But they'd always say it was okay. It was always okay even though I knew it wasn't.  
  
"Forget this shit. I'm getting out of here." Mommy said.  
  
I heard keys being flung around. The door opened, and they both ran out, leaving it wide open.  
  
I peered out the window. Outside, it was raining. Daddy had the keys in his hand. Mommy was coming after him.  
  
"Give me the fucking keys - "  
  
"You're not going anywhere, you cunt." Daddy yelled back at her.  
  
They ran across the street, screaming bad words at each other. The neighbors were yelling at them now too.  
  
"Hey, it's four thirty! Watch your language!"  
  
"You want your jaw wired?!" Daddy shot back. "Mind your own fucking business."  
  
The neighbor disappeared, and they were at it again.  
  
Daddy crossed to the apartment building across the street from us. He walked up to the dumpster, and threw Mommy's set of keys into it. And he left. He got into his car and drove away. Mommy was rummaging through the dumpster now.  
  
I laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over me up to my stomach, and closed my eyes. I could still hear the rain pounding against the window. A few moments later, the front door slammed shut. Mommy was back. I could hear her footprints coming down the hallway, closer and closer. My bedroom door opened. I didn't move. I didn't want her to know I had heard everything. And well, to be completely honest, I didn't really understand what happened.  
  
Leaving the door opened, she made it to the edge of my bed and laid down beside me. Her clothes were wet from the rain, and she was shivering. She wrapped an arm around my waist. I heard her crying, softly, trying to hide it. Her tears fell into my hair. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.  
  
After about ten minutes, Mommy got up. She brushed away the tears from her eyes, and went to the kitchen. I could hear her pick up the phone. She was calling someone.  
  
"Grissom?" Her muffled voice said. "No --- No, don't come if you're on a case. --- I'm okay. --- He's gone. --- He left a few minutes ago. --- Lindsey's here with me. --- Yeah, she's sleeping. --- I don't think so. --- Okay, bye."  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, Uncle Grissom came. He sounded angry and worried at the same time. Mommy was still crying.  
  
"Go take a shower. You're going to get sick."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"No, you're not. Go wash up first and get out of these wet clothes."  
  
Uncle Grissom opened the closet and pulled out some towels, giving them to Mommy who then disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
He came into my room. I could see him standing by the doorway. I decided it was okay for him to know I was up.  
  
"Uncle Grissom?"  
  
"Oh, you're up." He said in surprise.  
  
I nodded. "Where's Mommy?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well where she was.  
  
"She's taking a bath."  
  
"What about Daddy?"  
  
Uncle Grissom sat down on the edge of my bed. "He went out for a bit."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"It will be."  
  
"Why was Mommy crying? What happened?"  
  
"She - uh, well, Lindsey, she had a little accident."  
  
"Will she be all right?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so." I said honestly.  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
"Uncle Grissom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"Okay. You want to come with me to get something to drink?"  
  
I nodded. Sitting up from bed, I held out my arms to be picked up. Uncle Grissom smiled and did, carrying me to the kitchen. He sat me up on the counter next to the sink and then peered into the refrigerator.  
  
"What do you want? Milk?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I watched him take out a coffee mug from the cupboard and poured out a half a glass. He handed it to me, and I drank silently while I stared at the bits of shattered glass splayed on the linoleum floor. Uncle Grissom noticed too, but he didn't say anything. He just sighed softly to himself. I knew he didn't want me to ask about it, so I did. I wanted to know why he didn't want me to ask.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Mommy or Daddy probably dropped something." He said shortly, still looking at the floor. "Don't move, okay? Just sit there. I'm going to clean it up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Uncle Grissom bent down and picked up the big pieces from the floor. The smaller pieces crackled under his shoes. When he opened his hand to throw the glass into the garbage, I saw he was bleeding a little. He didn't seem to mind and continued picking up the glass. I reached behind me on the counter, and took out a box of Band-Aids.  
  
"Come here." I said, waving him over.  
  
He straightened up and within a stride, he was in front of me. "Yeah?"  
  
I took his hand and said, "I'll fix that for you." I turned on the faucet on the sink next to me. "Wash it first."  
  
"Okay." He said without argument. He put his palm under the running water.  
  
I ripped a sheet of paper towel from the roll and gave it to him to dry his hand. Meanwhile I opened the box of Band-Aids and took one out. I pulled his arm on my lap and put the bandage on the cut.  
  
"Thanks, Lindsey." He said smiling.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done yet." I took his hand again, and kissed the Band-Aid. "There. Now it'll heal a lot faster. Mommy does that for me whenever I need a Band-Aid."  
  
"You're a lucky girl. Your mom loves you very much."  
  
"Do you think you love me?"  
  
"I KNOW I love you."  
  
"Really? You do?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I love you too, Uncle Grissom. You're nice to me and Mommy."  
  
He smiled a little. "Come on, let's get you back in bed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[End Part Three of Six] 


	4. EDDIE

Disclaimer : Nope. Not mine. The song during the flashback is "With or Without You". That belongs to U2.  
  
Author's Note : Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. Well, this chapter is Eddie's point of view. The first idea that came to mind was to make him the bastard we all imagine him to be, but then, he can't possibly be a complete bastard all the time or else Cath would have never fallen for him in the first place. Well, this chapter speculates this thought along the idea of what he's like with Catherine and his daughter. There's also a flashback in this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Penny For Your Thoughts (Part IV)  
  
  
  
  
EDDIE  
  
  
  
I rang the doorbell again. The fourth time actually. I checked my watch. It was almost four in the afternoon. I had been standing there for ten minutes in the biting wind and rain. The lights were on, so where the hell was she?  
  
I ran a hand through my soaked hair and walked around to the back of the house. And there she was. She was standing there in the middle of the backyard, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Cath?" Reaching out, I touched her arm, "I was ringing the doorbell for nearly fifteen minutes. Is everything okay? Where's Lindsey?"  
  
"She's upstairs, taking a nap."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We stood there for I don't know how long in silence, listening to the steady rhythm of the rain. She knew I was waiting. I swore to myself I wouldn't leave without them this time. I would stand there as long as she would. Bottom line: I wasn't going until I got what I wanted. I let out a brief sigh.  
  
"Look, Cath, you got 'em or what?"  
  
"Yeah." She whispered. She reached into her coat pocket and drew out the cleanly folded papers, and handed them to me.  
  
I took them from her and stuffed it into my own pocket.  
  
"So, when do you think you'll be moving out?" I asked uneasily.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
For a moment, my voice failed me. Then, "What?" That was all I could make out.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"It was part of the settlement that I get the - " I stopped short. I pulled out the divorce papers and stared at them. All the blanks that she was supposed to sign were still blank.  
  
"You're the one leaving me, so YOU leave." She drew out another packet of papers and held them out to me. "Here. Have them signed by tomorrow."  
  
"What fuck does this mean?" I spat out.  
  
"It means I'm divorcing you. Not the other way around. You're the one who cheated on me. You're the one who took me for granted. You're the one who ran away from our problems. You're the one who wants a divorce. So now I'm giving it to you."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"The one thing I regret not doing for the longest time."  
  
She didn't back down. She didn't look away. She just stood there, her eyes seeing through me. No fear. No fear at all. I swallowed. It felt like the world had turned its back on me.  
  
"What about Lindsey?"  
  
"We'll talk to her. We both will."  
  
And we fell silent again. I was stripped of my power. And for the first time in some time, I...  
  
"I'm sorry, Cath. Really. I am."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."  
  
"I know. But I still am."  
  
"Things change, Eddie, but it wasn't all bad. We both got Lindsey out of it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Someone knocked on the window at us. I looked up and saw Lindsey waving. I smiled and waved back.  
  
"You can still take her tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll have her back here tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"And the papers?"  
  
"And the papers." I confirmed though hesitantly.  
  
At that moment, Lindsey came running out into the yard toward me. "Daddy!"  
  
I bent down and scooped her up into my arms. "Hey, Kid. You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how it's all rainy, I thought we could go watch a movie."  
  
"Really? Which one?"  
  
"Any one you want, Babe."  
  
"Promise?" She grinned.  
  
"You know I do." I smiled back. "Okay, give Mommy a kiss before we go."  
  
Still holding her, I leaned her toward Catherine and Lindsey kissed her mouth.  
  
"Bye, Lindsey. Have fun." Catherine said.  
  
"Bye, Mommy."  
  
And I set Lindsey down on the ground and handed her the car keys. "Get in the car. I'll be there in a minute, Linds."  
  
"Okay. Bye Mommy." And she disappeared to the front of the house.  
  
Catherine and I caught each other's eyes. A hint of reconciliation flashed in her subtle smile.  
  
"So, I guess I'll - uh - see you tomorrow then." I said.  
  
She nodded. "Right."  
  
But I couldn't move. Something compelled me to stay another second.  
  
"What?" She spoke.  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Eddie."  
  
"Bye...Catherine." And I left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good night, Daddy."  
  
"Good night, Kid."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come we have to stay at this hotel? Why can't we go home?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer, but no answer would come. She looked at me expectantly. "Well, it's only for tonight, Linds."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Good night, Daddy." She said again.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Lindsey."  
  
Within a few minutes, Lindsey was sleeping, holding the stuffed giraffe Catherine and I had given her on her four birthday. I turned off the TV and all the lights except the one in the tiny bathroom, leaving the door opened in case Lindsey woke up and got scared.  
  
In the dark, I took a pen from the desk drawer and removed the papers hidden under my jacket. I stepped out of the hotel room and into the night without closing the door. I walked up to our car that was parked right outside the room under a streetlight. I stood there, flipping through the papers on the hood of the car.  
  
I glanced through the ones I had presented her. Then, hers. I sighed and without another moment's thought, I tore up mine into two. I wouldn't take the house. I didn't want her to be unhappy. And that's the truth.  
  
So I went through the papers she had given me, and signed every blank she had marked with Xs. Edward Willows. Edward Willows. Edward Willows.  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
She was stunning. She immediately caught the attention of every guy in the French Palace with that simple, sly smile of hers. Her eyes were a fiery, sharp blue that seemed to look through everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her body seemed to float like it were a mere reflection on water. And it wasn't promiscuous. It was dignified, graceful, experienced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And she didn't even have to be dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With or without you  
With or without you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was proud. She looked like the kind of woman that wouldn't let anybody step on her. She looked intelligent. She looked like she could do so much more than exotic dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Though her smiles really were genuine, she looked unhappy. No, not just unhappy. She seemed inwardly plagued by her personal demons, whatever they were. Everyone's got them, but she seemed caged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few nights, I screwed up enough courage to say something. Anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, would you like to dance?" What an idiot I was.  
  
"Wasn't that performance up on stage enough for you?" She smiled mischievously.  
  
"No - I mean - I meant - "  
  
She laughed softly as she stood up from the bar stool at the counter. She brushed pass me and whispered into my ear, "I know what you meant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away  
With or without you  
With or without you...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She led me to the middle of the floor. Still smiling furtively, she situated my right hand on her waist, and held my left. And slowly, we swayed with the music.  
  
"By the way," She said, "I'm Catherine."  
  
Her perfume was intoxicating.  
  
"I'm Eddie. Eddie Willows."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eddie."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you...  
  
  
  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
We did fight a hell of a lot. But she was right. It wasn't all bad.  
  
I stared at the last blank of the packet of papers. And in self revelation, I sighed, realizing I was going to miss her. A lot. No doubt about it. It was the end of an era.  
  
Edward Willows  
  
  
  
  
  
[End Part Four of Six] 


	5. WARRICK

Disclaimer : Blah.  
  
Author's Note : We're beginning to wind down to the end....Some of the dialogue in here was taken from "Question Everything". Sorry, this chapter's somewhat of a mess, but I've been working on the last chapter more (which by the way, is coming soon. I promise.), but feedback would still be great.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Penny For Your Thoughts (Part V)  
  
  
  
  
WARRICK  
  
  
  
"Uncle Warrick! Uncle Warrick!"  
  
I whirled around to find Lindsey sprinting down the hall of CSI toward me. She flew into my arms, and I swung her around in a circle.  
  
"Hey, Linds. What are you doing here?"  
  
"To see you, Silly." She giggled. "Uncle Warrick?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm gonna go say hi to Uncle Grissom."  
  
"All right." I set her down on the floor and she disappeared into the lab. "So, what's going on?" I said to Catherine who had just caught up with her daughter.  
  
"Eddie didn't come to pick her up like he said he would. So I had to bring her with me. But it's not for the whole night. He said he'd come soon."  
  
"Well, it's no trouble, Cath. I can watch her."  
  
"I know you can, Warrick. But it's Eddie's responsibility. He should be here, not you." She replied sharply.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
She looked at me. "Sorry, Warrick. That's not what I - "  
  
"Hey, it's all right. I know, I know."  
  
"I'm not mad at you. It's Eddie."  
  
"This isn't the first time, Cath."  
  
"It's one too many."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie. I can tell there's more than just tonight."  
  
She opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly:  
  
"Catherine," Grissom was calling her.  
  
"Coming." She flashed her smile at me, "I'll talk to you later, Warrick. Don't let Lindsey push you around."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't you sleepy, Linds? It's almost one thirty."  
  
"No," She replied, "I want to wait for Daddy. He said he would come. He promised."  
  
"Sorry, Linds." I brushed her blond hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Uncle Warrick?"  
  
"I wish you didn't call me that." I mumbled, smirking. "It makes me feel so old."  
  
"You ARE old." She laughed. "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Uncle Warrick..."  
  
"Okay, okay. Thirty-two."  
  
"See? You are very old."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"At least you're younger than Uncle Grissom. Now he's very, very old. He's the oldest person I know."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think so too." She laughed even harder. "Don't tell him I said that."  
  
"I'm going to."  
  
"You better not. I'm going to get in trouble if you do."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"You know, Linds, you're exactly like your mom. She wouldn't miss an opportunity to rat me out and get me in trouble either."  
  
At that moment, someone knocked on the door of the lounge. We both looked at the same time. It was Eddie.  
  
"Daddy! Hi!" She ran into his arms.  
  
I got up and walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey, Kiddo. How's my little girl?"  
  
"You're late, Daddy."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Baby."  
  
"You didn't forget me, did you?"  
  
" 'Course not." Eddie replied, "Hey, Linds, I gotta go talk to Mommy for a few minutes. Can you stay here and wait for me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay. Good. I'll be right back, Kid." He let her down on the ground. He looked at me for a moment, giving me a short nod, "Mr. Brown."  
  
"Mr. Willows." I countered.  
  
And within a few minutes, I could hear Catherine and him yelling. I closed the lounge door, but they were loud. Angry. Lindsey didn't say anything for a long time, then:  
  
"Uncle Warrick?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are they fighting?"  
  
"It's just a disagreement. Don't worry."  
  
"Is it about me?"  
  
"No! No, your mom and dad just have some things to discuss."  
  
"What's discuss?"  
  
"Uh, talk about things."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Things. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."  
  
And Lindsey proceeded on telling me everything. She told me how her parents were fighting. How Catherine had an accident the day before yesterday. And I knew.  
  
I guess I always knew. I just never wanted to admit it. It was too hard to believe that Catherine came in night after night without saying anything. Without doing anything. She came in every single night, smiling. Acting as if nothing were wrong. Doing her job without complaints. She was so strong for no reason.  
  
Well, that's not what I meant. Her reason was Lindsey. But she didn't have to go through all of this on her own. But she's got a way of carrying the world on her shoulders, and that is, she carries it on her own. Without any help. Without anyone. Without anyone even knowing.  
  
And it amazes me every time to see how many men have taken her for granted, mistreated her, or underestimated her matchless audacity.  
  
"Uncle Grissom says Mommy had an ax-dent."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She nodded. Then, after some time, she asked, "Uncle Warrick? What's an ax-dent?"  
  
"Your mom got a hurt...doing something."  
  
"Oh." Then, "Uncle Warrick? You won't tell them, right? About how I heard them fighting? You won't, will you?"  
  
I met her crystal blue eyes and saw fear. God, Kid, of course not. I wouldn't tell them you heard them arguing.  
  
"No. I won't tell them, Lindsey. If you don't want me to say anything, I won't."  
  
"Uncle Warrick? I'm scared." Tears glazed her eyes.  
  
"I know you are. I know." I drew her into my lap, and held her as tight as she clung on to me, her head against my chest.  
  
"I'm scared." She repeated. "They're always fighting. And yelling. And saying bad words." She was sobbing in my shirt. Her little arms encircled my neck, and she wept bitterly, "Don't leave me, Uncle Warrick. Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Lindsey. I'm gonna stay right here with you."  
  
And she cried herself into a deep sleep. I held her. I held her until Eddie returned, and he carried her away.  
  
It tore at me. This girl was five years old, and here she already had so much to carry around with her. This is supposed to be the time when she runs in the park playing tag with her friends and drawing pictures of houses and rainbows. Instead, she has to deal with the abuse in her parents' marriage.  
  
And don't get me wrong. I'm not saying either Catherine or Eddie is a bad parent, no. They're wonderful parents when they're with Lindsey. And I'll admit, Eddie has a way with his daughter that can really make me smile inside. It's just when they're not with Lindsey that's the problem.  
  
Well, it's not my place to say anything. But how the hell is someone supposed to face this sort of situation?  
  
  
  
  
[End Part Five of Six] 


	6. CATHERINE

Disclaimer : No, they are not mine. "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" belongs to Elton John. Take the time to read through the lyrics. I love this song, especially when he sings it with Billy Joel.  
  
Author's Note : [Cath/Griss] Last chapter; long chapter...Catherine. I hope this measures up to your expectations. This probably takes place around season one or two. I forget when Catherine actually says aloud she's getting a divorce. Feedback would be nice. Thank you for sticking with me, everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Penny For Your Thoughts (Part VI)  
  
  
  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
  
  
"Catherine? Are you drunk?" Gee, what a warm welcome he gives.  
  
"A little."  
  
"How little is a little?"  
  
"Two - Three - Four."  
  
"You never even drink more than two."  
  
"Yes, well, I was especially fervent about it tonight."  
  
"Were you driving?"  
  
"Oh, Father, I cannot tell a lie. I chopped down your cherry tree."  
  
"That's very funny, Cath. You could've been killed."  
  
"Could've been. Didn't."  
  
"You still could've been."  
  
"But I didn't." I collapsed into the comfort of his couch.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
I sighed loudly. My eyes watered. I couldn't be certain if it were from the shots I had, the words that were about to leave my mouth, or the glaring lights of Grissom's townhouse. You could always count on someone or something to make you miserable. No doubt about it.  
  
"Hey, Cath? Is everything all right?"  
  
"I'm divorcing him." I forced the words out of my system. "There, I said it. I handed him the papers this afternoon."  
  
Grissom sat down beside me, letting out a short, tense, edgy breath. "I'm sorry, Catherine."  
  
"Grissom, shut up."  
  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Don't say 'sorry'. I hate that word. It's a fake. Especially from you on this matter. Don't say things you don't mean, and have the nerve to say what you do mean."  
  
He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He stared vacantly at the floor. I bet my life he's going to quote something or say something mind boggling that'll take me another twenty four intoxicated hours to figure out what the hell he was trying to say. Four, three, two, one...  
  
" 'Beating women is just like stepping on baby chickens.'" Perfect timing.  
  
"Zora Neale Hurston." I replied without missing a beat. " 'I'm a cracked plate.' "  
  
"Fine. I'm not as sorry as I should be." He said as if we were holding two different conversations. "I'm relieved. It's about time this happened." He admitted, then, "Okay, NOW I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Were you hoping for it?"  
  
"Would you be angry if I said 'yes'?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't know."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
I thought about the question for a moment. Then, "Free. I feel liberated. Like I had been held captive for the last nine years. Like I'd been dead or something."  
  
"Well, it's never too late to start living again."  
  
"You sound like a fortune cookie."  
  
"Do you wish things were different?"  
  
"No sense in wishing for something I never had."  
  
"Lindsey doesn't know yet?"  
  
"Lindsey doesn't know yet." I stood up from the couch and made my way shakily to the kitchen counter. I proceeded to unscrew a bottle of vodka.  
  
"Catherine, don't." He was at my side. He reached over and grasped the neck of the bottle, easing it out of my hand.  
  
I closed my eyes. "I just want..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just want this pain to go away."  
  
"I know. I know you do."  
  
"But you have no idea what it's like."  
  
"Catherine, if..." I ignored him. I hated how he spouted nonsense whenever he didn't know what to say. For god's sake if you don't know what to say, then don't say anything. I prefer the silence. But no, Grissom couldn't leave it at silence. He had to say a whole lot of crap about Charles de Gaulle or Dan Rather or something or other. Who knows.  
  
I turned on his stereo, and Ravel's "Bolero" blasted on. Good song, but not now. I switched to radio. He was still talking. This time about Susan B. Anthony.  
  
"Grissom, dance with me."  
  
"I think you're too drunk to dance."  
  
"I guarantee I'll still dance a whole lot better than you."  
  
"This isn't much of a dancing song."  
  
"Come on." I slipped my hand into his. "Just dance with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't light no more of the darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled at his nervousness. The last person who had been so tense and uneasy about dancing with me was, well, Eddie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's too late to save myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed your way of life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
One, two, three, four.  
  
"Grissom, are you afraid of me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But you misread my meaning when I met you  
Closed the door and left me blinded by the light  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you heard me."  
  
"What do you mean by 'afraid'?"  
  
"You're avoiding the question."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"What man isn't?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
He looked at me for the first time, and slowly whispered, "Terrified."  
  
- three, four. One, two, three, four.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I met his eyes, searching for something I wasn't sure was there in the first place, but half wished were there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't find all the right romantic lines  
See me once and see the way I feel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was all ambivalence to me. He was my best friend. But, god, we were so close. I could taste it.  
  
- two, three, four.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm  
But these cuts I have, they need love to help them heal  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't seem to look away either as much as it looked like he wanted to. And I knew it. I knew he wouldn't make the first move. I was positive he -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My mouth suddenly against his, I drew the lightest kiss from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, what was that?" His voice was barely audible.  
  
I smiled faintly, "If you don't know, I'm certainly not going to tell - "  
  
And he kissed me. We stood still in the middle of his living room. Releasing my hand, both of his found their way up my back and in my hair. I could feel my stomach twisting into tight knots. His hand brushed against my cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My mind swam with incoherent thoughts. I mentally sighed and I pushed him away.  
  
"We shouldn't." I said, catching a raspy breath. Damn conscience.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. We better not." He didn't look at me. He turned to the stereo and switched it back to his classical music. God, he was going to shut me out.  
  
I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. I stood there, paralyzed. Sometimes I really hated him and his insensitive tactics.  
  
"Can I still stay here tonight, Gil?" He looked at me with surprise in his expression, not because I said that, but because I used his first name. "I don't want to be alone right now." I added.  
  
"You know you can." He said softly, avoiding my eyes again. He turned up the volume of one of Haydn's piano concertos, signifying that he didn't want to talk anymore.  
  
"Look, do you want me to go?"  
  
"Why would I want that?"  
  
"Well, you clearly don't want me here."  
  
"I never - "  
  
"You didn't have to say it." I shot back.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
Cursing him under my breath, I grabbed my leather jacket that was laid on a chair, and headed for the door, knowing he wouldn't follow me. But he surprised me. I felt his hand at my elbow, holding me back.  
  
"Catherine,"  
  
I turned around and faced him. Maybe he'd say something, something significant.  
  
"You're not sober enough to be driving." He said.  
  
Great. That's just great.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Cath, just stay. Really. I want you to stay. I know you could use the company. Besides, you look burned out."  
  
"I feel burned out."  
  
"You can take my bed. I'll - "  
  
"No. You wouldn't sleep well out here."  
  
He shook his head. "I wouldn't sleep well in there knowing you were out here."  
  
"How 'bout we both stay out here then?"  
  
I dozed off within a minute on the couch, Haydn's humorous musical phrases still running through my mind. I wish he would turn off that damn -  
  
I woke up a few hours later to the sound of the refrigerator door opening. My eyes searched in the dark to find Grissom dropping some ice cubes into a glass and then filling it with vodka. From the looks of it, it seemed like he already had too much. He clumsily lowered himself on the hardwood floor, his back leaning against the counter. The streetlight slanted through the window, illuminating him - sharp, well-defined shadows cascading to the opposite wall of the living room.  
  
I raised my body from the couch, made my way over, and sat down beside him. He didn't seem surprised I was awake. Maybe he was too inebriated to care or even notice. Something about it tore at me, a heart-wrenching kind of feeling. Like he was trying to drown out my pain for me.  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking alone." I said. I removed the glass from his hands and swallowed a gulp, wincing as the liquid burned its way down my throat to my empty stomach, then handed it back to him. "Is everything okay?"  
  
He stared at me for a long time mixture of disbelief and something else, then, "I'm...I'm fine, Catherine."  
  
"Did you sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"Okay." I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed preoccupied. "Penny for your thoughts..."  
  
"I was just thinking - "  
  
"So, what else is new?"  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Didn't give me a choice there." I smiled to see him smile. And he didn't let me down. "What kind of question? What family Star of Bethlehem is classified into; who Emperor Claudius' older brother is; or what year Commodore Matthew Perry arrived in Japan?"  
  
"A personal question."  
  
"How unusual."  
  
"You seem surprised."  
  
"Only because I am."  
  
"Liliaceae; Germanicus; 1854."  
  
"1853."  
  
"It's 54."  
  
"Moving on. What's your question?"  
  
"It's 54."  
  
"You're not going to let this go, are you?"  
  
"I'm telling you; it's 54."  
  
"Fine. It's 54. What's your question?"  
  
"You're going to think me strange."  
  
"I already do."  
  
"Encouraging."  
  
"I concur."  
  
"It's actually more of a comment than a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, no, it's more of an observation than any - "  
  
"Grissom, quit stalling and just tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Okay." He drew in a deep breath. "You're the only woman I - no, wait." I rolled my eyes though I couldn't help smiling. "I mean, you're the only person I know who - No, I mean..." He sighed and shook his head a little, "I mean, you're my best friend, Catherine."  
  
"I'll take that to my advantage."  
  
"Why do you put up with me?"  
  
I laughed mentally. "Did I just hear you correctly?"  
  
"Probably." He took a sip from the glass he was still holding. "I mean, it just seems like you have so much to deal with: your daughter, Eddie, everything. Why do you keep asking for my problems?"  
  
"Because I know you can't carry them all on your own."  
  
"You're right, you know." He didn't say anything for a long time, staring at the rings in the hardwood, then, "You're always right."  
  
"Don't give me so much power. I get uppity."  
  
"No one else has enough patience for me. Just you."  
  
"I pride myself on it."  
  
He turned to me. "You better get some more rest."  
  
"Will you be okay?"  
  
He smiled weakly. "You know I'll be."  
  
I stood from the floor and sank back into the couch. My head was spinning to much for me to want to argue.  
  
I woke to the rhythmic sound of rain pounding against the window panes. It was morning. I rolled over on my stomach and raised myself to rest against my elbows. Blinking back stars, I surveyed the room to find Grissom standing next to his bookshelf, flipping through a hard-covered book. I watched closely as he skimmed the lines of the pages, searching for something he couldn't find. I must have watched him for at least ten minutes before he stopped at a page, and frowned, ruminating over the billion things he probably had in his head.  
  
"Good morning." I said, at last.  
  
He glanced up, " 'Morning." And he turned his attention back to the page.  
  
"So,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You gonna tell me or what?"  
  
"Tell you? Tell you what?"  
  
"Whether it's 53 or 54."  
  
He looked up from the book and removed his glasses. "How'd you know - "  
  
"It's 53, isn't it?" I said, knowingly with a clever smirk.  
  
With a short laugh, he nodded. "Yeah. It's 1853. You were right."  
  
"Looks like you're making breakfast."  
  
"I wasn't aware that we made a bet."  
  
"We didn't." I agreed, then, "But you were going to make me something anyway."  
  
"You know what, Cath?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really hate...how you know me so well." He smiled.  
  
"You know, I never got to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For...for everything, Gil. For saving me from myself."  
  
He shrugged as if it were some mundane task. "Someone had to do it."  
  
"Well...I'm glad it was you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[End] 


End file.
